htgawmfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Todd Denver
| interprete = Benito Martinez | image2 = | asesino = }} es un personaje recurrente durante la segunda, tercera y cuarta temporada de How to get away with Murder. Denver es un fiscal de distrito que inicialmente toma el caso de su compañera Emily Sinclair, después de que extrañas circunstancias la llevaran a su muerte, y todo se relaciona con Annalise Keating y sus asociados. Durante la tercera temporada, Denver intenta construir un caso contra Annalise, y es revelado poco después que está trabajando con Jorge Castillo. Después de muchos contratiempos e incluso un asesinato, a pesar de haber ligado a Keating a los múltiples cargos, Annalise logra desmentir las acusaciones. En la cuarta temporada, Denver comienza a publicitar su campaña, y utiliza la ayuda de Castillo. Sin embargo, Denver continúa relacionándose con Jorge. __TOC__ Historia Después de la muerte de su colega, Denver toma el caso de Emily Sinclair. Durante el juicio, el nuevo fiscal del caso (fiscal Denver), usa la llamada de Annalise al 911 y su testimonio para atacar a la defensa de los hermanos, pero la jueza no lo aprueba y le dice que si quiere el que se tome en cuenta el testimonio de Annalise, tendrá que testificar en persona ella misma. ("What Happened to You, Annalise?") Poco después, cuando se cree que Philip es el culpable de lo que sucedió en la mansión Hapstall, una búsqueda por parte del FBI es iniciada. Poco después Annalise va con Denver y le dice que tiene información que les podría ser útil para encontrarlo, pero a cambio le pide inmunidad total para la noche en la que Sinclair fue asesinada. Denver intenta engañarla para mantenerla ahí mientras hace una jugada, pero Annalise lo descubre a tiempo y le tiende una trampa, para finalmente darle un ultimátum: o le da el acuerdo de inmunidad o lo demandará por abuso de poder. Denver accede y les da un acuerdo de completa inmunidad. Después de esto, Annalise le muestra un vídeo que Philip les envío para extorsionarlos, y basándose en ese vídeo podrían encontrarlo. ("Something Bad Happened") Poco después, Denver interroga a los Keating 5, intentando hacer que le revelen algo importante sobre esa noche, pero no lo logra. ("There's My Baby") Poco después, Denver consigue un testimonio (de Caleb Hapstall) que podría destruir a Annalise y su equipo, pero Annalise termina probando que Caleb mentía y el fue el verdadero asesino de los Hapstall. Denver termina aceptando la versión que le da Annalise ("Anna Mae") Después de los hechos de la temporada pasada, Denver continua su investigación sobre actividades ilegales de Annalise, pero esta vez recluta a la fiscal Renee Atwood. Annalise descubre a Atwood, pero para la suerte de los fiscales la casa de Annalise se incendia y dentro de ella muere uno de los estudiantes de Annalise, Wes Gibbins, algo que les da poder de construir su caso contra Keating. Annalise entra a prisión bajo acusaciones de incendio provocado y asesinato de primer grado, y Denver logra que no le concedan fianza. ("We're Bad People") Denver y los fiscales se llevan una sorpresa cuando Frank Delfino confiesa haber asesinado a Gibbins. Denver le encarga a Atwood que encuentre algo para desacreditarlo, y cuando no lo logran, Atwood presenta cargos contra Frank como co-conspirante con Annalise. ("Not Everything's About Annalise") Nate le informa a Denver y Atwood de que el cadáver de Wes desapareció, pero ellos ya lo sabían. Nate les exige que lo encuentren, y más tarde, Atwood y Denver le muestran una forma en la que Nate "firmo" para mover a Wes. Nate se da cuenta de que le están tendiendo una trampa por hacer muchas preguntas. Debido a este hecho, Annalise intenta salir de prisión bajo fianza, y finalmente lo logra cuando la golpean en prisión. ("Go Cry Somewhere Else") Lo próximo que Denver descubre es que Annalise estará llevando su caso al Gran Jurado, para que realicen una investigación en su oficina por conspiración. Denver intenta detenerlas, informandole a Bonnie que tienen información sobre todos los asociados de Annalise; Bonnie le dice que igualmente ya están en ese camino. Más tarde, Frank comienza a representarse a si mismo y logra conseguir que la jueza le conceda la correspondencia personal de Atwood. Denver suspende a Atwood y la regaña por haberse acostado con Nate, ya que es el origen de todos sus problemas. ("It's War") Denver intenta luchar las objeciones de Bonnie, y lo logra cuando suben a Laurel Castillo al estrado para interrogarla; sin embargo, Denver tiene un as bajo la manga, y cuando hace su examinacion con Laurel, saca a la luz su oscuro pasado en el que ha cometido perjurio. Más tarde, cuando parece que Annalise y sus asociados van a perder, Connor va con Denver y le pide el trato de inmunidad de Wes. Denver prepara los documentos, pero cuando regresa, encuentra a Connor tomando el teléfono desechable con el que él se comunicaba con Atwood. ("He Made a Terrible Mistake") Después de ser descubierto, Denver se lleva a Connor a un sótano, donde lo retiene con esposas, y le ofrece un trato para traicionar a Annalise. Connor se niega, y Bonnie le exige a Denver que lo deje ir, pero este último le dice que no sabe de que habla. Eventualmente, Denver intenta chantajear a Connor utilizando a la detective Davis para arrestarlo; Connor le revela que Oliver mantuvo una copia del teléfono de Annalise. Más tarde, Annalise confronta a Denver y le pide que la ayude a detener su mutua guerra, por el bien de ambos, y le da una historia para que logre retirar sus cargos. Denver se niega inicialmente, pero Annalise le dice que si no ella irá contra el con todas sus fuerzas, por lo que decide terminar su caso contra la ex-profesora. ("Wes") Denver recibe la visita de Bonnie Winterbottom, quien le pide trabajo. Aunque inicialmente lo duda, Denver entrevista a Bonnie. Bonnie termina chantajeándolo para que la contrate. ("I'm Going Away") Unas semanas después, la oficina de fiscales debe volver a abrir los casos de Virginia Cross debido a Annalise, por lo que Bonnie decide hablar con Denver para pedirle un pequeño equipo para trabajar en esos casos antes de que encuentren un caso que los afecte a la oficina de fiscales. A pesar de que no fue confirmado si habría un caso, Denver acepta la oferta de Bonnie, pero le dice que trabaje sola. Mientras trabaja y se postula para el puesto de Fiscal General, descubre que Bonnie contrato a Laurel, por lo que le pide que la despida, además de que él no lo aprobó. Bonnie le dice que no puede despedirla porque está embarazada y podría demandarlos por discriminación. ("Was She Ever Good at Her Job?") Después de que Bonnie descubriera que Annalise intentaba hacer una demanda colectiva, y que Bonnie consiguiera evitar que muchos participantes continuaran con ella, Denver la felicita en la oficina de fiscales con todos sus compañeros. La oficina de fiscales intenta intimidar a Claudia Gelvin para que no participe en la demanda colectiva, pero poco después Annalise llega a la oficina y les pregunta que como pueden vivir consigo mismos después de intimidar a sus participantes por intentar conseguir una mejor defensa. Después de que haga el caso público con la prensa, Denver se ve obligado a detener sus amenazas. ("Stay Strong, Mama") Después de todos los problemas que le ocasionó Keating, Denver recibe su visita, en donde ella le pide ayuda para ganar su certificación porque esto le ayudará con su campaña electoral para Fiscal General. Denver accede, y ayuda a Annalise para que desacrediten la evidencia que la hacia parecer que había vuelto a beber alcohol. A pesar de ayudarla, Denver le promete que si gana el puesto, irá detrás de ella y su demanda colectiva todavía más fuertemente que el actual Fiscal General Chase. ("Nobody Roots for Goliath") Bonnie, en su oficina, también ve las noticias de Jorge, y cuando Denver la confronta sobre dejar libre a Asher, ella le dice que lo hizo por su candidatura, y cuidar su imagen. Denver le dice que quiere que se aleje del caso. Más tarde, Bonnie le lleva información sobre lo que encontraron en la computadora de Simon. Bonnie le dice que ya se hizo cargo de eso, y eliminó todos los datos que lo relacionan con Jorge Castillo. Denver se sorprende, y le pregunta que porque lo ayudo: Bonnie dice que porque quiere mantener su trabajo, y se va. ("Everything We Did Was For Nothing") Después de que descubrieran que Annalise iba a utilizar al Doctor Isaac Roa, Denver abre nuevamente la investigación sobre la muerte de su hija Stella Roa, donde quieren presentarle cargos de homicidio. Denver le asigna el caso al Fiscal Ronald Miller, y Bonnie le ofrece ayuda. Una vez que Miller sospecha sobre la implicación de Bonnie con Annalise y compañía, Miller le dice a Denver que pueden presentar cargos por darle de sus drogas a su hija. Bonnie recurre a Denver y le dice que cerrará la investigación porque tiene evidencia en contra de él, y que si le intenta hacer daño, audios con conversaciones (como en la que "eliminó documentos incriminatorios") que lo harán perder su campaña electoral saldrán a la luz. ("Ask Him About Stella") Denver observa a Bonnie cuando ella comienza a actuar sospechoso nuevamente, y más tarde, recibe la visita de Laurel, quien le dice que declarara que entro a Caplan & Gold para robar información de Antares y llevaba consigo la pistola con la que Simon Drake se disparo en la cabeza, pero si lo hace, esto también le afectará a él porque también confesará que el fiscal trabaja con su padre. Aunque Denver intenta negarlo, Laurel le dice que tiene pruebas. Denver le pregunta que que quiere, y ella le pregunta que quiere saber quien asesino a Wes. Él le da los registros telefónicos de Sandrine. Poco después, Denver descubre que Bonnie estuvo buscando información para ayudar a Annalise, y el llama a Jorge para pedirle que haga algo o que se encargará el mismo. ("The Day Before He Died") *("Nobody Else Is Dying") Apariciones Para ver los episodios en los que aparece consulta esta página de Categoría. En la siguiente tabla aparece en verde los episodios en los que aparece el personaje. Nomenclatura Ha aparecido en un total de episodio(s) durante la serie. Posteriormente, aunque Benito Martinez no repite su papel, Denver aparece (mediante archivos antiguos) en los episodios: *Temporada 5, Episodio 10: "Don't Go Dark on Me". Una fotografía de Denver aparece en las noticias cuando el Fiscal Interino Ronald Miller desaparece, menos de un año después de su muerte. Galería Denver-310.png Denver-Atwood-310.png Denver-215.png Denver-214.png ADA-Denver-213.png Annalise-denver-2-213.png Denver-210.png Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Recurrentes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Temporada 2 Categoría:Personajes Temporada 3 Categoría:Personajes Temporada 4 Categoría:Fiscales Categoría:Fiscal